O Rei da Moda
by EWWBD
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Kurt é o editor-chefe de Runway, e Blaine é seu assistente. Poderia uma relação funcionar entre eles? Baseado em O Diabo Veste Prada. Klaine com menção de Samcedes. COMPLETA
1. Parte 01

_disclaimer: os personagens pertencem ao RIB e a história pertence à xbleedingloverosex_

* * *

**Parte 01**

— Ele está chegando.

Todos imediatamente entraram em ação. Salto-altos ressoaram pelos corredores de madeira, papéis foram movidos, teclados foram clicadas e cabideiros de roupa foram arrastados a uma perigosa velocidade. Sam Evans e Quinn Fabray — segundos assistentes de Kurt Hummel, mais carinhosamente conhecidos como os Gêmeos Loiros — deram o seu melhor para manter todos calmos e na linha, enquanto ao mesmo tempo os apressavam em seus trabalhos. Era um estado de caos controlado.

Um estagiário abriu a porta, e por ela adentrou o próprio Rei da Moda — Kurt Hummel.

— Q, preciso que você corra pegar um novo casaco para mim, esse aqui é quente demais — começou ele, já falando a um quilômetro por minuto em uma sentença aparentemente interminável. Ele removeu os óculos de sol e os entregou para Quinn, que estava apressando-se atrás dele, apenas oscilando levemente em seus saltos de 12 centímetros enquanto eles deslizavam pelo corredor na direção do escritório de Kurt. — A previsão do tempo estava obviamente completamente errada esta manhã. Eu não vejo nenhuma nuvem no céu, você vê, Q?

— N-Não, senhor, eu não...

— É claro que você não vê. Ligue para Jacqueline, precisamos discutir o artigo dela em penteados de inverno, honestamente não tenho ideia do que ela estava pensando quando escreveu aquilo mas certamente não é publicável, e onde está o meu Mochaccino?

— Eu, hm... — gaguejou Quinn, batalhando com o casaco trench-coat pesado que Kurt acabara de jogar sobre ela.

— Deixe pra lá, só me pegue um casaco novo. — Kurt acenou com a mão em um gesto de "você está dispensada". Sam estava ali para abrir a porta para ele com um sorriso nervoso e um aceno de cabeça como cumprimento. Kurt inclinou sua cabeça um milésimo de milímetro em resposta.

— Q-Qual o senhor gostaria, senhor?

Kurt parou e virou-se para lançar para Quinn aquele olhar conhecido dele. Aquele que fazia pessoas querem se enrolar no chão e chorar por sua própria estupidez.

— E-Eu só... Me perdoe. — Ela saiu rapidamente e seguiu para os elevadores, pálida e tremendo e muito, muito envergonhada. Assim que ela chegou às portas de metal, uma delas se abriu e Blaine Anderson saiu, os braços cheios de pastas de café. — Ah, Blaine! Graças a Deus que você está aqui, Kurt...

— Eu cuido disso, por deixar — disse ele calmamente, passando por ela com um sorriso reconfortante. Sam o viu entrar e soltou um suspiro não-tão-sutil de alívio. Blaine gesticulou com o queixo para que Sam fosse embora, e o loiro obedeceu com prazer.

Kurt ergueu os olhos da sua mesa com o recém-chegado.

— Ah, Blaine, _finalmente _alguém competente chegou — disse ele, arrumando o cabelo já perfeitamente arrumado sobre sua testa e inclinando-se na mesa com uma mão. Seus olhos deslizaram pelo caban Marc Jabocs castanho-avermelhado que Blaine estava usando (emprestado da coleção pessoal de Kurt, a maior honra possível) e, apesar de não fazer comentário, Blaine sabia que ele aprovava. — Preciso da coleção nova da Michelle, e garanta que Ricardo receba as minhas notas e venha falar comigo onze em ponto para discutir alterações, porque eles têm potencial mas não estão lá ainda. Preciso de quinze, vinte blusas da Chanel que potencialmente combinem com aqueles Jimmy Choos novos que acabamos de receber, e pelo amor de Deus se você me trazer algo com _arcos _eu vou te despedir sem pensar duas vezes. E _por favor _me diga que você me trouxe o meu...

— Mochaccino grande sem gordura com creme extra? — terminou Blaine por ele, seu sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto enquanto ele entregava o copo de café. — Vou pedir para Sam entregar as notas para Ricardo agora, e tenho a coleção de Michelle para você bem aqui. — Ele o presenteou com uma das grossas pastas em seus braços, e Kurt a pegou dele com uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios. — Posso ir para a Chanel imediatamente ou mandar algum estagiário se você preferir, mas primeiro Patrick quer que você dê uma olhada nesses, veja se algum deles é digno de expansão ou se ele deve apenas jogar fora e usar outro ângulo. Pessoalmente, eu acho que eles engenhosos, mas é claro que você é quem decide. Também, Yvonne ligou e quer marcar uma reunião o mais cedo que você puder.

Kurt assentiu e aceitou a segunda pasta.

— Muito bem. Vou dar uma olhada nesses. Diga para Yvonne que vou vê-la às duas e meia; se ela estiver um segundo atrasada não hesitarei em revogar os privilégios de roupas dela pelo resto do mês.

Blaine assentiu, rabiscando em seu caderno.

— Algo mais que eu possa fazer por você, senhor?

O editor-chefe balançou a cabeça e ajeitou-se à mesa.

— Por enquanto é isso.

Blaine assentiu uma última vez e deslizou para fora do escritório.

— Eu não entendo como você faz isso — grunhiu Sam, aparecendo ao seu lado. — Eu não duraria uma _hora _no seu lugar.

— Ele não é tão ruim. — Blaine deu de ombros modestamente. Então, com a expressão incrédula de Sam, riu e emendou: — Tá, tudo bem, ele require um gosto sofisticado.

Quinn quase tropeçou sobre eles ao sair do elevador com dois casacos em mão.

— Blaine! — arfou ela; obviamente estivera correndo. — Q-Qual desses eu...

— O com o cinto, definitivamente — respondeu ele facilmente, tirando o outro casaco das mãos dela.

— Obrigada — murmurou ela, saindo apressadamente.

Sam balançou a cabeça.

— Você faz milagres, sabia disso? — disse ele, sua voz cheia de maravilhamento. — Aposto que metade de nós já teria sido despedida se não fosse por você. Incluindo eu.

— Ah, por favor — zombou Blaine. — Só estou fazendo meu trabalho.

* * *

Kurt Hummel era conhecido como o Rei da Moda. Como o editor-chefe da prestigiosa revista de moda _Runway, _ele era igualmente temido e admirado. Ele começara na base da cadeia alimentar, mas trabalhara seu caminho de um mero estágio até a posição de poder mais alta em um período de apenas poucos anos. Agora, com vinte e sete anos, ele tinha o mundo da moda aos seus pés. Havia milhares de garotas — e garotos — que matariam para trabalhar para ele, apesar de seu comportamento aterrorador e exigente.

Mas fora o simplório Blaine Anderson que chamara sua atenção.

Blaine ainda não sabia o que Kurt vira nele. Ele não era a pessoa mais fashionista que existia, e ele também não era um delirante fã da revista; ele sabia perfeitamente bem que não era perfeito para ao trabalho. Porém ele estivera desesperado por um emprego, então decidira que uma entrevista não mataria e ele até poderia brincar com a chance de conseguir a vaga.

Para a sua imensa surpresa — e de todo mundo —, porém, ele _conseguira _o emprego.

Houvera vários erros no seu primeiro mês trabalhando como um dos segundos assistentes de Kurt; várias situações de tentativa e erro. Mas ele não era nada se não um rápido aprendiz. No final do segundo mês, ele já fora promovido à primeiro assistente, e Sam fora contratado para substituí-lo. Quinn, apesar de estar trabalhando para Kurt por muito mais tempo que Blaine, não ficara magoada com isso. Ela insistira que Blaine merecia.

— Blaine, cadê você?

Ele franziu para a voz frenética de Sam saindo do telefone.

— Um, na Chanel. O Kurt precisa de algumas blusas. Por quê?

— Ele precisa de outro mocha! — O pobre homem parecia prestes a cair no choro. — Uma dos estagiárias derrubou o copo dele.

— Ah Deus — arfou Blaine, rapidamente pegando as sacolas e correndo para a porta. — Pegou na roupa dele? _Me diga _que não pegou na roupa dele.

— Não, mas tem uma poça no chão e ele despediu a estagiária e tem três pessoas tentando limpar mas está no carpete e ele parece prestes a jogar todos eles pela janela e eu não sei o que fazer...

— Respire — lembrou-lhe Blaine, desviando para pegar um atalho. — Chego em alguns instantes, Só tente manter todo mundo fora do caminho dele. E pelo amor de Deus, não deixe ninguém trazer pra ele o café do escritório.

— Tá, certo, claro.

Vinte minutos depois, Blaine chegou com um fervente novo mocha e uma embalagem de produto de limpeza.

— O que é isso? — vociferou Kurt, pegando o café.

— Vai tirar a mancha do carpete — explicou ele calmamente. — E podemos passar um pouco de perfume se o cheiro da química for forte demais. Enquanto isso, posso sugerir que juntos contrastemos as novas blusas com os sapatos para ver quais combinam melhor para que você não precise ficar no escritório enquanto o cheiro dissipa?

Kurt o estudou. Quinn e Sam prenderam a respiração. Finalmente, ele assentiu.

— Q, abra a janela. Sam, limpe a bagunça. Blaine, venha comigo. Eles já estão lá embaixo?

Blaine segurou um sorriso. Sam e Quinn acenaram a cabeça para ele em agradecimento ao se apressarem para cumprir as ordens.

— Sim, senhor. Nenhum arco à vista.

— Não me chame assim.

— Perdão?

— "Senhor". Não me chame de "senhor". Me faz me sentir velho. — Ele entrou no elevador e Blaine o seguiu, lançando para a garota que estivera prestes a embarcar um olhar de desculpas. Ela deu de ombros em compreensão. — Só "Kurt" está bom.

— Se você diz.

Kurt fungou, e torceu o nariz em desgosto. Blaine não podia evitar mas pensar o quão adorável era, como uma criança sendo obrigada a comer os vegetais se quisesse sobremesa.

— Aff, que cheiro horrível. Toda a minha roupa agora cheira à café frio, graças a aquela estagiária desastrada.

— Tenho certeza que foi um acidente — aplacou Blaine. Ele chegaram ao quarto piso e desceram do elevador. Pessoas apressaram-se quase imediatamente para abrir caminho para eles. Ou para Kurt; Blaine era agraciado por associação. — Todo mundo erra hora ou outra.

— Ela deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa.

— Talvez ela só estava nervosa. Afinal, você _é _um pouco intimidante, s-Kurt.

Kurt o analisou enquanto eles andavam.

— É? Eu sou?

— Sim — confessou Blaine, tentando ser delicado com isso. Kurt claramente não estava com o meu humor. — Você-Você é extremamente talentoso, e pragmático, e poderoso, e às vezes você não é exatamente acessível. Tenho certeza que não é de propósito, mas você assusta eles um pouco. Talvez, e me perdoe se estou passando da linha, mas talvez eles poderiam ficar mais relaxados se você fosse um pouco mais acessível.

— Acessível.

— Sim.

— E como você sugere que eu faça isso? Use uma camiseta que diz "Abraços grátis" e entregue pirulitos?

Blaine riu.

— Não, não acho que isso seja necessário. Só... mostre para eles que você é grato por tê-los. Diga "obrigado" hora ou outra. Talvez um ou dois elogios. Tente não demitir as pessoas por um erro pequeno.

Kurt assentiu pensativamente por um momento.

Então ele pegou uma blusa de botões lavanda e a segurou ao lado de um par de saltos prateados.

— Esses. Gosto desses. Pegue uma saia tubinho de cós-alto preta.

Blaine segurou um suspiro.

— Sim, se-Kurt. Um instante.

Ao virar-se para partir, ele ouviu Kurt murmurar "Obrigado" e olhou para ele por sobre o ombro com um sorriso agradavelmente surpreso. Kurt abriu um sorrisinho em resposta.

_Progresso._

* * *

— Certo, desembucha.

Blaine piscou para Sam em confusão.

— Perdoe-me? Desembuchar o quê?

— O que que tá com Kurt? — insistiu o loiro, inclinando-se na borda da mesa. Blaine abaixou a agenda, a qual ele estivera atualizando a pedido de Kurt. — Algo muito incrível deve ter acontecido.

— Do que você está falando?

— Ah, por favor, vai dizer que você não notou! Ele não demitiu ninguém em uma semana. Ontem, ele até me disse "obrigado". _Obrigado, _Blaine. Ele nunca diz obrigado.

— Eu-Eu acho que talvez ele esteja aprendendo a ser um pouco mais amigável. — Blaine deu de ombros, secretamente satisfeito. Ele gostava de pensar que ele tivera alguma influência nas pequenas mudanças de Kurt. Na verdade, ele também tinha notado; Kurt sorria para ele mais esses dias, dizia "por favor" quando pedia para Blaine fazer coisas para ele quase todas as vezes, e até deixou Quinn sair mais cedo na quarta porque ela tinha um grande jantar de família.

Sam esticou-se de repente, os olhos arregalados.

— Meu Dues, e se... acabei de pensar... E se ele arranjou um namorado?

Blaine derrubou a caneta.

— Um-O quê? — gaguejou ele.

— Bom, só pense nisso! Ele de repente não está tão rígido, e nada amolece um cara tanto quando uma boa e gostosa...

— Ai meu Deus, nós não vamos ter _essa _conversa — murmurou Blaine, pulando para seus pés e afastando-se rapidamente. O pensamento de Kurt intimamente envolvido com algum homem desconhecido fazia o estômago de Blaine se revirar. Não que ele tivesse motivos para ser possessivo; ele e Kurt definitivamente não estavam juntos. Kurt nunca dera qualquer sinal de reciprocar seus sentimentos, e ele achava que fazia um bom trabalho em esconder os seus. Era só uma paixonite ridícula. Mas ele não podia negar que a ideia de Kurt envolvido com outra pessoa era quase dolorosa.

— Você sabe, não é? — instou Sam com um tom jovial, seguindo-o.

— Sei o quê?

— Com quem ele está namorando! Você sabe tudo sobre ele. Vamos lá, você pode me contar.

— Ele não... Ele nunca disse anda...

— Quem é? É alguém que eu conheça? Ele trabalha aqui?

— Pare com isso! Eu não ouvi nada sobre Kurt...

— Ai meu Deus, é _você? — _arfou Sam de repente. — Quer dizer, eu sei que vocês dois se dão bem e tal, mas _sério, _cara? Como você pode não me contar...?

— Sam! Pare! — sibilou Blaine, seu rosto vermelho em uma mistura de vergonha e raiva. — Eu não estou dormindo com o Kurt!

— Que bom que isso está claro.

Ele congelou, e então se virou para encarar a direção de onde a voz familiar viera. Kurt estava saindo de um dos elevadores alguns metros distante. Sem nem olhá-los, sem nem mesmo uma sombra de emoção no seu rosto, ele continuou:

— Venha comigo, Blaine; se vocês dois têm tempo para discutir minha vida sexual então claramente vocês não tem trabalho o bastante. Sam, vá ajudar Quinn a recategorizar os ternos lá embaixo. Blaine, preciso que você atenda a minha reunião e tome notas.

— Sim, senhor.

— Blaine... — advertiu ele sobre o ombro.

— Kurt — corrigiu-se ele rapidamente. — Desculpa, Kurt.

O editor-chefe assentiu curtamente em aprovação e continuou o caminho para a sava de conferências.

— Ele está errado. Só para você saber.

— Eu-Perdão? — disse ele confusamente.

— Eu não estou dormindo com ninguém. Estou assumindo que foi isso que Sam achou que mudou em mim.

— Não, não! Bom, sim, é, mas não era... sinto muito, ele só estava... — Blaine lutou com as palavras, odiando que ainda estava corando tão obviamente. Kurt estava estudando-o com uma expressão ilegível no seu rosto e Blaine só queria engatinhar para uma caverna e nunca sair. — Isso é bom. Quer dizer, não, não é bom que... eu só quis... Bosta.

Kurt arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Essa é a primeira vez que te ouço xingar, Blaine.

— Desculpa.

Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Não, não tem problema. Só inesperado. — Ele parou do lado de fora da sala de conferência, ignorando o fato que os homens e as mulheres lá dentro imediatamente entraram em pânico no momento que o viram pelo vidro. — Só tem mais uma coisa que eu gostaria que você fizesse por mim.

— Sim? — Ótimo. Trabalho. Isso eu posso fazer.

— Jante comigo na minha casa hoje à noite. Por favor.

E sem esperar por uma resposta, ele abriu a porta e entrou, deixando Blaine encarando-o estupidamente. Mas ambos sabiam que ele estaria lá. Ele fazia qualquer coisa que Kurt pedia. As únicas vezes em que Blaine estivera no condomínio de Kurt, porém, foram para entregar ou pegar algo. Ele nunca ficara mais de cinco minutos.

_Isso vai ser interessante, com certeza..._

* * *

_**link da fic original e do tumblr da aurora no meu profile**  
_

* * *

_N/T.: E desta vez eu tenha a autorização escrita para fazer a tradução \o/ *tosse* a autora de dalton nunca respondeu minha mensagem *tosse*_

_Eu realmente traduzi essa porque O Diabo Veste Prada é um dos meus filmes preferidos e quando eu descobri essa fic eu não consegui resistir._

_Eu vou postar um capítulo por dia (são quatro, tãããããão longo — não) porque a história inteira não tem o tamanho de um capítulo de Dalton. Espero que isso divirta vocês até o próximo capítulo de Dalton, que provavelmente só vem mesmo no domingo._


	2. Parte 02

**Parte 02**

— Honestamente, Q, não sei o que você estava pensando. — Kurt suspirou. Blaine e Quinn estavam ambos seguindo atrás dele enquanto eles deslizavam pelo corredor, os outros empregados rapidamente abrindo caminho ao avistarem o editor-chefe.

— Sinto muito, senhor — ela praticamente choramingou, a cabeça abaixada. Blaine a olhou simpaticamente.

— Que isso não se repita. Não tenho o tempo ou a paciência para lidar com isso de novo. Se você pensar que eu...

— Kurt — murmurou Blaine enfaticamente sob a respiração, quieto o bastante para que apenas o moreno o escutasse. — Demais.

Kurt calou-se com um olhar mau-humorado na direção de Blaine._ Tá, tudo bem, _diziam seus olhos.

— É isso, Q. Entregue essas notas para Patrick e você pode ir para casa por hoje. Mas espero você aqui feliz e cedo na manhã para dar as boas-vindas para nossos visitantes de Milão.

— Sim, é claro, senhor. — Ela assentiu rapidamente e rabiscou em seu pequeno calendário. Ela virou-se para ir embora.

— Ah, e... Quinn?

Ela rodopiou, os olhos arregalados em surpresa. Seu chefe não usara seu nome inteiro desde que ela começara a trabalhar para a _Runway. _Até Blaine ficou um pouco surpreso com o uso.

— Sim, senhor?

Os olhos dele se abaixaram.

— Belos sapatos. Combinam bem com essa saia.

O queixo dela literalmente caiu.

— Eu... Obrigada, senhor!

Blaine sorriu enquanto ela foi embora, um sorriso de prazer no seu rosto e um pequeno saltitar no seu andar.

— Viu? Você fez o dia dela, Kurt. Foi tão difícil assim?

— Quase impossível. — Kurt suspirou melodramaticamente, fazendo Blaine rir. Um sorriso fraco tremulou em seus lábios. — Está ficando tarde. Suponho que você pode ir para casa, também. Só preciso agendar algumas reuniões e então estou livre pelo dia. Diga para Sam que ele está livre para ir assim que terminar com o inventário.

— Quer que eu agende as reuniões? — ofereceu Blaine. Normalmente era ele quem cuidava desse tipo de coisa; afinal, ele provavelmente sabia o horário de Kurt melhor do que o próprio Rei da Moda.

Kurt balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu cuido disso. Não sou completamente incapaz, acredite ou não. — Blaine riu de novo. — Mas eu estava pensando... Você está livre no sábado?

Blaine piscou para ele estupidamente por um momento. _Eu? Ele está me perguntando sobre o _meu _horário?_

_ — _Hm, eu... Sim. Sim, estou livre. Definitivamente livre. Por quê? Precisa que eu esteja disponível para alguma coisa? — Não era a primeira vez que ele precisava estar à uma chamada de distância, afinal. Kurt normalmente avisava Blaine em avanço para esperar uma ligação em horas extras.

— Não, isso não é sobre o trabalho — esclareceu Kurt. — Só esteja pronto às nove. Eu gostaria de levá-lo para tomar café.

— Você... Me levar... Ah. — Blaine sentia que seu cérebro sofrera um curto-circuito.

— Não tem problema, não é?

_Ai meu Deus, é um encontro? Não, não pode ser. Pode? Palavras. Use as palavras._

_ — _Não! — exclamou Blaine. Então, mais calmamente: — Quer dizer, não, não tem problema nenhum. Eu-Eu estarei pronto.

Kurt assentiu mais uma vez e desapareceu dentro do seu escritório, deixando Blaine parado ali no meio do corredor em seu estado quase vegetativo. Foi preciso que um designer que estava passando por ali acidentalmente batesse em seu cotovelo para que ele saísse do seu transe. Ele pigarreou e caminhou sem objetivo na direção dos elevadores.

Blaine não conseguia dizer exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre eles — entre ele e Kurt. Desde que ele fora jantar na casa de Kurt na semana anterior, as coisas pareciam ter mudado na relação deles. Eles certamente não estavam juntos ou namorando, mas definitivamente era algo além da tradicional relação entre chefe e assistente. _Ele cozinhou para mim, pelo amor de Deus! Eu nem sabia que ele _sabia _cozinhar. Chefes não costumam assar frango e fazer uma torta de creme para seus assistentes, certo? Isso não é normal. Será que isso quer dizer que ele gosta de mim? Ou... Não. De jeito nenhum. Ele é Kurt Hummel. Ele poderia ter quem ele quisesse. Eu sou só... Sou um ninguém comparado a ele. Somos de mundos completamente diferentes. É só a minha imaginação. Eu _quero _tanto que ele goste de mim que estou me fazendo acreditar que ele gosta. Isso é patético. Eu deveria ver um terapista._

— Mas... café — murmurou ele consigo mesmo. _Ele me convidou para café. Bom, não foi bem um convite, mas ainda assim._

No final, sua cabeça começou a doer do ping pong de seus pensamentos de _ele me quer, ele não me quer _e ele decidiu apenas esperar até sábado para ver o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

* * *

— Ei, Blaine, vai na minha festa hoje à noite? — perguntou Sam, batendo no ombro do outro homem amigavelmente.

Blaine o fuzilou com os olhos de brincadeira; eles estava carregando o mochaccino grande sem gordura de Kurt e se Sam o fizesse derramá-lo seria infernal. Kurt fora a um jantar na noite anterior e Blaine sabia que ele estaria com um pouco de ressaca esta manhã. Ele precisaria de seu café mais que o normal. E ele já era bem dependente dele.

— Festa?

— De aniversário — esclareceu Sam, como se estivesse falando com uma criança. — Lembra? Eu te convidei, tipo, um mês atrás! Todo mundo vai estar lá. Vai ser ótimo. Um bom escape do caos de sempre do trabalho. Por favorzinho?

— Tá, tá, estarei lá — garantir Blaine com um sorriso. — Vinte e seis, certo?

— Estou ficando velho, vou te dizer — brincou Sam. — Ah, e nenhum presente, ok? É sério. Minha garota Mercedes tirou o dia de folga e vai ficar o dia inteiro cozinhando. Esse é todo o presente que eu preciso. Só espere até você provar a salada de batatas dela, Blaine, é...

— Samuel Evans.

Eles congelaram. Todos que estavam perto o bastante para ouvir congelaram, na verdade. Kurt estava na porta do seu escritório, as mãos nos quadris, os olhos multicoloridos grudados no segundo assistente loiro, que imediatamente escondeu-se atrás de Blaine.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?

— Hm — disse Sam confusamente.

— Vá para casa.

Os olhos dele ficaram enormes.

— O quê? — arfou ele. — Eu fiz alguma cosia errada?

— Hoje é o seu aniversário — declarou Kurt, como se isso fosse explicação o suficiente. — Esse é o meu presente para você. Agora vá antes que eu mude de ideia. E não espere que eu seja bonzinho com você amanhã se me aparecer com uma dor de cabeça horrível; ainda te espero na sua melhor performance.

— Sim, senhor! — disse Sam entusiasticamente. Ele apertou o braço de Blaine e praticamente dançou para os elevadores. Murmúrios excitados surgiram entre os trabalhadores que tinham entreouvido a conversa; essa era a primeira vez que Kurt reconhecera o aniversário de um dos seus empregados. Era um gesto que nenhum deles esperara do ácido Rei da Moda.

Kurt começou a massagear as têmporas.

— Blaine. Café. Agora.

— Chegando. — Ele apressou-se até ele e colocou o mocha na mão à espera de Kurt, seguindo moreno até seu escritório obedientemente e esperando por mais instruções. Kurt afundou em sua cadeira, colocando o café na mesa, os olhos fechados, as sobrancelhas suaves. Blaine não conseguiu ficar calado. — Isso foi muito legal da sua parte, o que você fez para o Sam.

— Hmm? — Kurt abriu os olhos. — Ah, sim. Bom, ele trabalha duro. Merece um dia de folga.

Blaine mordeu o lábio, incerto se estava passando do limite.

— Eu...Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você, Kurt.

Kurt piscou para ele por um tempo imensuravelmente longo. Blaine já estava começando a se perguntar se tinha realmente ultrapassando a linha quando Kurt sorriu. Um sorriso caloroso e genuíno. O tipo que fazia o estômago de Blaine se revirar e seu coração pular um batimento.

— Bom. Eu quero que você esteja.

Ele girou na cadeira para olhar para a janela, mas ele não parecia ter terminado de falar, então Blaine esperou do outro lado da mesa. Finalmente, ele falou.

— Ouço muito isso hoje em dia. Pessoas ficam orgulhosos com o meu sucesso na indústria da moda. Ele estão orgulhosos de mim pelo meu pragmatismo, pela minha criatividade, tudo isso. Mas ninguém nunca ficou orgulhoso de mim pela minha _personalidade._

Blaine franziu os lábios, sem falar nada.

Kurt virou-se novamente para olhar para Blaine com um brilho profundo em seus olhos que o fazia se sentir como se fosse um livro que fora aberto sem a permissão.

— Por quê? Por que você me atura? Por que você é tão paciente comigo? Sou um canalha com você a maior parte do tempo, mas você só sorri e fica quieto.

— Porque... — Blaine procurou pelas palavras certas. Mas então ele percebeu que a verdade, apesar de ousada, era a única coisa que ele poderia lhe dar. Então ele respirou fundo, reuniu coragem, e disse: — Porque eu gosto de você. E eu genuinamente acho que você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e acho que o incrível sucesso que você atingiu tão jovem exigiu uma força de vontade tão forte e um exterior tão duro que você esqueceu como é deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, mas eu acho que com um pouquinho de ajuda você poderia se abrir de novo, e eu realmente gostaria de ser essa pessoa porque eu gosto de você desde o momento que te conheci, e sinto muito se isso deixa as coisas estranhas entre nó porque definitivamente essa não era a minha inten...

Suas palavras foram cortadas quando Kurt pulou para fora do assento e pressionou seus lábios com força contra os de Blaine, seus dedos prendendo-se ao cabelo de Blaine, e _ah, ok, talvez ele_ realmente _goste de mim então._

* * *

_Rere: fico feliz que esteja gostando! Mas eu não leio m-preg :x  
_


	3. Parte 03

**Parte 03**

No sábado, o carro de Kurt parou ao lado do apartamento de Blaine às nove horas em ponto. Ele sempre fora um homem extremamente pontual. Blaine correu pelas escadas — o elevador estava quebrado no momento — e deslizou até parar logo antes de atingir a porta de entrada. Ele não queria parecer desesperado, afinal.

— Oi! — cumprimentou alegremente ao abrir a porta e deslizar no acento traseiro com Kurt. O moreno estava vestido tão elegantemente como sempre, mas havia algo mais simples, mais relaxado nas suas roupas. Levou um momento para Blaine perceber que esse era um figurino mais solto, não de trabalho. Por alguma razão, a ideia de ele ser capaz de ver Kurt em suas escolhas fashionistas casuais criou borboletas em seu estômago.

— Oi, você. — Kurt sorriu. Então, para o motorista, Jeff: — Momo's, por favor.

— Com prazer, senhor. — Jeff sorriu. Era quase malicioso. Mas talvez fosse a imaginação de Blaine.

— Você está ótimo — disse Blaine. — Quer dizer, você _sempre _está ótimo, mas.

Kurt soltou uma risadinha. Uma risadinha _verdadeira. Ele está tentando me matar?_

_ — _Obrigado. Você não está muito ruim também. É da nossa coleção?

— Sim, é — confessou ele, puxando as mangas castanhas-avermelhadas do blazer. — Espero que você não se importe...

Kurt imediatamente o calou.

— Eu te dei permissão, lembra? Você pode usar o que quiser. Cientemente, é claro. Tem algumas coisas que simplesmente ficariam péssimas em você.

Blaine riu.

— É pra isso que eu tenho você, certo?

Kurt sorriu.

— Certo.

* * *

No final, Momo's era um café não muito longe do condomínio de Kurt. Era pequeno, acolhedor e muito caro na opinião de Blaine.

— Um mochaccino grande sem gordura com creme extra, um pingado médio e um biscoito de canela — pediu Kurt, a autoridade em sua voz tão familiar para Blaine que era confortante. Ele precisou de um segundo para perceber que Kurt acabara de pedir sua bebida predileta para ele. E pagado por ela. — É assim que você gosta de café, certo?

— Hm — disse Blaine estupidamente. — É! Sim... é. Obrigado. Você não precisa pagar por mim.

Kurt torceu o pulso em um gesto de "deixa pra lá".

— Você paga na próxima vez.

Próxima vez. Haverá uma próxima vez. Ele quer fazer isso de novo. Ai meu Deus, acho que vou vomitar.

Eles encontraram uma vaga numa mesa próxima aos fundos, que estava relativamente vazia.

— Nunca fiz isso antes — admitiu Kurt, tomando um gole de seu mocha delicadamente.

Blaine o encarou.

— Como em... tomar café com alguém?

— Sair com alguém — esclareceu Kurt. Isso fez as borboletas no estômago de Blaine voltaram. Elas sempre pareciam estar por perto quando Kurt estava envolvido.

— Isso é realmente surpreendente — confessou ele, sorrindo um pouco ao pensar que era a primeira pessoa a fazer isso com ele, mesmo que fosse apenas um encontro para tomar café. — Eu teria pensado que você estava rodeado por garotos implorando para sair com você.

Kurt deu de ombros.

— Já me chamaram para sair, sim. Mas nunca pareceu _certo. _Hora errada, ou pessoa errada. — Ele encontrou os olhos de Blaine, e algo indescritível passou por eles. — E você?

Blaine brincou com seu café, servindo-se de um pacote extra de açúcar para ter algo para fazer.

— Eu tive uns dois namorados na faculdade. Nunca sério demais. Acho que eu estava apenas... esperando. Pela pessoa certa. E pela hora certa. — _É você. É você e agora. Por favor entenda isso._

Kurt passou a ponta do indicador pela borda do copo de café e uau, como Blaine nunca tinha notado o quão longos e finos e graciosos seus dedos eram antes? Ele queria colocá-los entre os seus e estudar as diferenças entre seus tons de pele.

— Olhe, Blaine, eu realmente... Eu quero que isso dê certo. Mas não tenho certeza... — Kurt suspirou.

— Qual o problema?

— É só que... Toda essa coisa de que saindo com seu chefe nunca dá certo. Você é meu primeiro assistente; se as pessoas descobrirem que estamos juntos, vão achar que estou jogando com favoritismos ou algo assim. Você pode ser atacado e humilhado e não quero que isso aconteça.

Blaine sorriu e inclinou-se sobre a mesa para segurar a mão de Kurt. Sem hesitação. Sem vergonha.

— Kurt, relaxe. Sou bem crescidinho, posso ligar com fofoca. Tinham uns rumores bem ruins na minha escola quando eu me assumi. Estou acostumado a ficar surdo quando necessário. Prometo, não vou ficar ofendido se você quiser manter isso secreto.

— Mas eu quero esconder você, como algo que me envergonha! — insistiu Kurt, apertando a mão de Blaine com força. — Não posso te contar quantas vezes eu _quase _te chamei para sair para mudei de ideia porque estava com medo. Agora que sei que você também gosta de mim, eu... eu não quero ferrar com tudo. Eu não quero fugir.

Blaine passou o polegar sobre as articulações dos dedos de Kurt para acalmá-lo, e conseguiu ver Kurt realmente relaxando um pouco.

— Certo. Sem esconder, então. Sem fugir. Vamos só ver como as coisas vão, ok?

Kurt sorriu tentativamente.

— Ok. É, gosto disso.

Blaine beijou o topo da sua mão.

— Você é adorável quando fica nervoso.

— Cale a boca.

Blaine riu. Depois de um momento, Kurt também riu.

* * *

À princípio, ninguém notou as mudanças sutis entre eles; os olhares prolongados, os sorrisos sem motivo, Blaine cantarolando, Kurt mantendo a mão no lugar por um segundo mais longo quando eles se entregavam coisas. Não foi até que Blaine beijou Kurt na bochecha uma manhã como cumprimento que algo foi mencionado.

— Cara! — sussurrou Sam, encontrando com Blaine quando ele estava saindo do banheiro. — Como assim você não me contou sobre você e Kurt, meu?

— Porque não é da sua conta? — respondeu Blaine, fingindo que não estava corando mesmo que o calor em suas bochechas fosse inegável.

— Bom, há quanto tempo então?

— Quase uma semana.

— E vocês dois estão, tipo...?

– Namorando, sim. Agora esqueça disso. — Ele olhou para Sam em advertência e acrescentou: — Não espalhe por aí, está bem? A gente conversou e ambos concordamos que queremos manter nossa relação pessoal separada do trabalho.

— Sim, claro, eu entendo. — Sam ergueu as mãos em derrota. Mas então um sorriso astuto surgiu em seu rosto. — Então acho que Kurt agora quer que você faça mais além de passar recados, hmmm?

Blaine o encarou com sua careta menos impressionada.

— É exatamente comentários como esse que estamos tentando evitar, Sam.

— Foi mal, foi mal. Mas você tem que admitir, o infame Kurt Hummel namorando seu _assistente? _Isso vai fazer as pessoas falarem. E estou disposto a apostar meu próximo salário que não vai ser só coisa boa.

Blaine suspirou.

— Não. Provavelmente não. Mas vamos lidar com isso quando acontecer. Até então, por favor? Fique com a boca fechada?

Sam bateu no seu ombro.

— Conte comigo, cara.

— Valeu.


	4. Parte 04

**Parte 04**

— Então, tem alguns rumores por aí — disse a repórter, a voz tão cheia de malícia que fez o estômago de Blaine agitar-se. Mas Kurt apenas ficou ali, frio como podia ser, esperando pela inevitável pergunta. Apenas Blaine percebeu seus olhos escurecendo de azul para verde, no jeito que sempre faziam quando ele estava secretamente irritado. — Conte-nos: o que há entre você e Blaine Anderson?

— Sim, nós estamos namorando, não tenho vergonha disso — disse Kurt, dando de ombros para mostrar que não era grande coisa. Mesmo que meio que fosse. Blaine considerava isso algo grande porque ele estava com o homem por quem estivera interessado por meses; a imprensa considerava isso algo grande porque era uma manchete, uma história. — Não afeta nossa vida profissional; eu ainda cuida da revista, ele ainda cuida do meu horário e toma notas nas reuniões e tudo que sempre fez. A única diferente é que agora eu ganho um beijo de bom-dia antes de começar o expediente.

A repórter fez "aaaaww" no microfone. Blaine ficou dividido entre revirar os olhos e rir.

— E você não está preocupado com o que a mídia pode dizer sobre isso?

— Não, na verdade não. Não vejo por que minha vida pessoal deveria ser da conta de qualquer pessoa além da minha. Não importa que Blaine é meu assistente. Ele poderia ser meu contador ou meu padeiro ou o cara de quem eu compro leite e não faria diferença nenhuma.

— Bom, espero que vocês dois sejam muito felizes juntos.

— Obrigado.

Blaine deslizou ao lado dele enquanto o Rei da Moda moveu-se na direção da entrada. Ele estava atendendo a um desfile que fora organizado em uma boa parte por ele, e Blaine, como sempre, estava acompanhado-o.

— Acho que você lidou com aquilo muito bem.

Kurt soltou um som de zombaria, empurrando-o com o ombro.

— Obrigado. Mas só quero que isso acabe.

— De acordo. — Blaine estivera fugindo de ligações da mídia pela última semana e meia e estava cansado disso. Era como se ninguém tivesse nada melhor para fazer do que fofocar sobre a vida amorosa de Kurt e o "escalo" de estar envolvido com seu primeiro assistente.

Falando de assistentes, Quinn e Sam realmente tinham se superado. Eles suportaram o relacionamento completamente, e rapidamente repreendiam qualquer colega de trabalho que tentasse perguntar-lhes sobre os rumores. Eles até os cobriam quando eles precisavam de algum tempo sozinho sem a imprensa seguindo-os. O Momo's tinha se tornado o lugar feliz deles; de alguma forma, milagrosamente, os paparazzi ainda não tinham descoberto o café, e o dono — que no final era um amigo próximo de Kurt — jurou manter as coisas dessa forma o máximo que conseguisse.

Não era uma relação perfeita de forma alguma, mas funcionava para eles. Blaine garantia que Kurt não fosse duro demais com os empregados e Kurt garantia que as outras pessoas não tirassem vantagem da personalidade altruísta de Blaine. E, afinal, o fervo se acalmou, e as notícias ficaram antigas. A relação deles virou senso-comum, um fato qualquer, não fruto de fofoca. Ninguém mais piscava um olho quando Kurt trazia Blaine a shows como seu acompanhante, não assistente. Quando os paparazzi finalmente os encontraram no Momo's em um dos seus semi-regulares encontros de café, nem fora digno de uma história.

A relação deles progrediu normalmente depois da obsessão do público inicial acabou. Blaine no final mudou-se para a casa de Kurt um mês depois do aniversário de um ano deles. Eles se casaram — uma reunião pequena, privada sem qualquer paparazzi envolvido — depois de quatro anos. E no quinto ano juntos, eles adotaram uma criança.

Quando eles contaram para sua filha, Eliza, a história de como eles se conheceram, eles não mais pensavam naqueles dias escondendo-se de câmeras e fugindo de repórter metidos com desdém. Era apenas uma fase da relação deles; outra memória para nunca ser esquecida. Quando Sam e Quinn visitavam, eles relembravam aqueles primeiros anos e riam sobre todas as complexas rotas de fuga que o casal usava para escapar da mídia, e como Blaine fez de Kurt uma pessoa melhor, e como eles eram perfeitos um para o outro, e como eles estavam felizes que tinham se encontrado.

E então Kurt e Blaine se beijavam, e Eliza guinchava e colocava as mãos sobre os olhos e dizia:

— Pai! Papa! Parem com isso!

E eles riam e faziam cócegas nela até que ela estivesse sem fôlego.

A relação deles não era perfeita, mas eles eram perfeitamente imperfeitos juntos.

* * *

_N/T.: Esse é tão curtinho que já estou postando ele. E é isso, o fim de O Rei da Moda. Eu me diverti traduzindo isso. Vou tentar postar o novo capítulo de Dalton amanhã antes de sair de viagem — depende se minha mãe vai precisar da minha ajuda ou não para uma coisa —, mas, se eu não postar, só no domingo mesmo._

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa história :)  
_


End file.
